Soul x Maka: In the End, Will You Love Me?
by Narushep17
Summary: Love is created when two souls bond together, and very rarely does it last through the roughest times. From its most simple and innocent beginnings, to its dark and grief filled future. Will this love still be there in the end?
1. Chapter 1: Her Shining Face

*You can already find this Fanfic in full on deviantart under my profile there. Just wanted this story in particular to be my first on this site seeing as its one of my better works, and in case people dont want to use deviantart or just perfer this site. Anyway, ENJOY!*

Another day had begun in Death City, with the oddly and creepily grinning sun in the sky. Soul Eater Evans, lying in his room nearly painted in posters, drooled and muttering how cool he was and dreaming of standing over a beaten Death the Kid. His Meister, Maka Albarn stood in the kitchen, making the twos breakfast as normal. She'd felt weird today; she always did when something odd was going to happen during the day. 'Oh Well' she muttered to herself.

"Soul! Breakfast! Come and get it!" Maka yells down the hall where both rooms were placedfacing each other. "SOUL! COME ON!" Maka yelled again, with some annoyance. "Gonna have to drag him out of bed. GRR" She again mutters stomping to his room.

"Oh yeah…. So cool… eat that Kid… hehe…" Soul mutters through his drool in his dreams. The door to his room swings open to Maka with her hands on her hips, her all to normally shown annoyed look.

"Come on Soul, get up!" She yells at him. Soul opens one eye and grumbles.

"Five minutes… ok?" He mumbles to his aggravated Meister.

"Ok Soul… ill give you five minutes…. " She sighs. "KNOCKED OUT!" She yells, Maka Chopping Soul, sending him onto the floor.

"Ow…. Owwww…" Soul mutters laying on the ground. Maka stands over him gives him her angry look.

"Now get up. We have half an hour till school." She says, a little more calm after nearly knocking him out.

"Fine." Soul says getting to one knee. "But not before I get payback!" He yells, jumping on her and wrestling her. He finally ends up sitting on her back, holding both arms back on her lower back. "I win. Aren't you supposed to be the better of this, Meister?" Soul says laughing as he speaks.

"Well, looks like im beaten." She moans, before throwing her head back at his lowered head, knocking him off her and jumping on his chest, pinning him down. "Wanna say that again, Mr. Scythe?" She says mockingly sticking her tongue out.

"Haha. Your so funny." Soul says, his head back and huffing with her sitting on his stomach. He looks up and his eyes widen. Though the light from the closed shutters were barely shining into the room, a single shot of light was on Maka's face, making it the only litted thing in the dark room. The sight of this made Soul feel… weird. "Umm…. Maka… kinda can't breath." He lets out, and to his relief she gets off, leaving the light.

"Well, hurry and get dressed, we need to eat and head to the academy." She says heading out the door. "And Soul…" She lightly says turning her head slightly back.

"Yeah?" He replies, oddly losing his breath again.

"You've gotten better at wrestling. NOT!" She mockingly says, again her tongue out. Soul grabs a wadded up shirt and tosses it. It meets the door as Maka tauntingly laughing as she slips through the door.

"Yeah, yeah! UGH." Soul groans as he turns and opens the blinds. His mind trails to Maka's face just moments before. 'That small beam of light, on her face… she was… beati- WHAT ARE YOU THINKING MAN?!" He thinks to himself, thing his head on the window." It was like when we first met… when I played that song for her. Her face glowed in the dark…" He looks over the city and sighs to himself "Its okay… its okay… I'm good. Im cool. SOOOO COOL!" He encourages himself. "Alright, let the day begin." He says reaching for his jacket and headband.


	2. Chapter 2: Star's Involvement

*I'll be updating this every day(Cause the story is done XD) ENJOY*

"Anyway students…. Hold on." Professor Stein mutters as he begins cranking the giant screw in his head.

"Jeez Stein, can you just bore us to death without screwing something?! YA HAHA!" Black*Star yells out loud, to no ones laughter.

"Please Black*Star, don't upset Mister Stein… again." Tsubaki calmly begs. Black*Star cackles as Pro. Stein finishes with the screw.

"Mister Star, I'm going to politely ask you to shut your trap before I make you piss yourself worse than when we first met." Pro. Stein says, making the class explode in laughter and Black*Star sink deeply into his seat.

As this comedic episode went on, Soul sat at his desk with his head lying down, half asleep. Maka sits reading a book, having learned to ignore Black*Star's episodes of stupid. Soul chuckled to the episode and looked over at Maka to see her reaction. Her face looked down at her book, her green eyes looked like a rolling field of grass to her, the shining blonde hair that a princess would truly envy, and her smooth-

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Soul yells out loud, making every students face shoot right at him. Maka's eyes looked at Soul as wide as possible and she slowly places the book down.

"Soul… are you ok?" She asks slowly and a little scared. Soul chuckled and hit his hand on the desk.

"What I meant was… WHAT THE HELL BLACK*STAR? ALWAYS INTERRUPTING PROFESSOR STEIN'S INTRIGING AND THOUGHT PROVOKING LECTURES?! HEHE." He yells out loud again, making everyone turn to see Pro. Stein's reaction.

"Ok Mr. Evan's…. for saving your obvious outburst of stupidity, I won't make you dissect a pregnant whale for 90% of your grade. Anyway class…." Stein replies, then going back to his lecture. Soul looks at Maka with a grin and she awkwardly smiles back and returns to her book.

'Ok, seriously, what is going on? First I see her in that light and start thinking all those weird things. Then I look at her just then and…. UGH' Soul thinks to himself. 'Just survive the rest of this day… and your cool.'

"Well class, remember you have homework tonight. Please don't forget to do it… that means YOU Star and Evans. Good day class." Pro. Stein addresses the class as they exit. Soul exits and walks in the hallways before he's pulled from behind to face his short friend, Black*Star.

"What was that dude, you trying to hog my SPOT LIGHT!?" Star yells in his face.

"Listen dude, I don't want to talk about it." Soul mutters before Star shakes him wanting an answer.

"TELL ME!" Star yells louder.

"FINE, FINE!" Soul yells back, making Star let him go and lean against a wall.

"Alright, spill." Star says, at full attention. Soul scratches the back of his head and sighs.

"Alright… this morning, I wrestled Maka and…." Soul mutters before Star holds his hands up.

"WOAH! NOT LISTENING TO THIS! WHAT YOU DO IN YOU APARTMENT I DON'T WANT ANY KNOW HOW OF IT!" Star yells before being punched in the gut and Soul boiling in annoyment.

"GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER YOU IDIOT!" Soul yells. "Anyway… when she got on top and pinned me down… the light shined on her face and…. I don't know what it was man… I just couldn't breath, even after she got off my chest… and when you were being your normal dumb self… I looked at her and…. UGH THIS SUCKS SO UNCOOLY!" He groans. He slams his back next to Star and slides to the ground. "What is wrong with me?" He mutters looking at the ground.

"I believe someone's caught the love bug." A voice calls out. Soul looks up to see Tsubaki transform from her weapon form from behind Star. "I'm so happy for you." She says clasping her hands giddily.

"WHAT THE HELL TSUBAKI? DID YOU OVERHEAR EVERYTHING?!" Soul yells, shooting up from the floor.

"Yes I did…. Im sorry, but Maka was concerned and wanted me to find out what was wrong-" She says softly before Soul grabs her shoulders in fear.

"YOU CANNOT SAY A WORD OF WHAT I SAID TO HER! GOT IT?" He almost begs shaking her.

"I promise Soul. But maybe this isn't totally a bad thing…" She says.

"What do you mean Tsubaki?" Star asks. Soul falls back against the wall and fall back down.

"Please let this be good…" Soul says, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, you two are good friends, a perfect team, live together… AND YOU TO WOULD LOOK SOOOOOO CUTE TOGETHER!" She says giddying up again to Souls annoyment.

"Tsubaki… please get to the point…." Soul begs in a sigh.

"Well, you don't know how Maka feels." Tsubaki states making both boys faces shoot up.

"THAT'S RIGHT! You find out how she feels, and if she feels the same, your golden!" Star says throwing a thumbs up in excitement. Soul's head falls towards the floor in loss of hope.

"Is there-"

"Nope." Tsubaki says with a smile.

"Do I-"

"YES!" Star yells with a grin of his own.

"I'm…. screwed… UN-" Soul almost yells before Star grabs his wrist.

"Yeah, yeah, UNCOOL. Now come on! Were gonna get you your girl!" Star yells running down the hall dragging Soul as Tsubaki runs after them.


	3. Chapter 3: Sister's Service

'What was with soul earlier?' maka asked herself in her mind walking down the halls. 'I mean, he usually makes random outbursts to piss of Pro. Stein, but this time it was really random, and he covered it up.' She sighs to herself and looks ahead. 'Well maybe tsubaki will find out so I'll stop worrying.' She assures herself as she turns the corner. As she makes the turn she notices Liz and Patty, the Thompson sisters, looking over the corner. 'What are they-?'

"Ok Patty, you remember the plan?" Liz asks her younger and more simple-minded sister.

"You bet sis!" Patty responds, holding up a bucket.

"Then let's do this!" Liz yells as they run around the corner.

"Strange..." maka says out loud at the scene. She walks on before Death the Kid runs from around the corner screaming like he'd just scene murder with one side of his suit globed in red paint.

"MY SUIT! NOT SYMMETRICALLY COLORED!" Kid yells bolting down the hallway, past maka.

"That's what you get you little creep! Go through and 'symmetrically organize' my panties drawer again, and I'll kill ya!" Liz yells down the halls.

"Woooow." Maka sighs face palming. The sisters notice her and walk up with a smile of victory.

"Hey Maka, where's soul?" Liz asks with a look of curiosity,

"Yeah, I never recall when you two weren't together." Patty adds with a finger on her upper lip.

"He's been acting really strange today. That idiot. I felt something weird was going to happen today. Oh well…" Maka says looking out the halls window.

"You ok Maka? You've never been this upset over the grey haired weirdo." Liz asks worriedly.

"Oh, its ok. Just ya know, boys can be idiots sometimes." Maka assures, making Liz look over Maka's shoulder to see Kid using a water fountain in an attempt to remove the paint from his suit.

"I know all to well unfortunately." Liz sighs, face palming.

"Well, got to go." Maka says turning down the hall. "See you two lat-" She says before tripping and dropping her books and papers.

"Maka, you ok?" Liz asks holding a hand to help Maka to her knees as Patty looks over a single paper.

"Yeah…. Patty give me that paper!" Maka says as she notices patty looking over the paper wide eyed.

"OH MY GOD! LIZ YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!" Patty giddily says holding the paper up to her with Maka begging on her knees.

"Come on Maka, cant be that bad. Lets see…" She says looking over the paper, her eyes growing wider and wider before she starts jumping giddily. "OH MY GOD! YOU LOVE HIM!" She yells making Maka cover mouth as people look over at them.

"Please don't say anything about this to anyone." Maka begs her eyes wide.

"You have to admit it first." Liz lulls mockingly making Maka sink to her knees in embarrassment.

"Fine… I kind've like him…" Maka admits playing with her fingers as the sisters give her the look of 'SAAAAY IIIITTT'. "FINE OK IM IN LOVE WITH THE BIG IDIOT!" Maka yells making almost everyone look over at her. "GOD DO ALL YOU PEOPLE HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO!?" Maka says preparing a book for a Maka chop as the hallway clears and she falls back to her knees in embarrassment.

"This sucks. He wouldn't even look at me with the thought of us being… something." She mutters looking up at the ceiling.

"Well, here is what we're going to do, we're getting you your man." Liz says flipping her long blonde hair back.

"YAY! MAKE OVERS!" Patty giddily yells aloud.

"You know, you can kill me now. I HOPE YOU KNOW THAT!" Maka yells at the sky as the sisters smile and talk to each other what to do.

"LETS GO BRO!" A loud and kiddish voice calls out down the halls. The three girls look to see Black*Star, dragging Soul in his left harm with Tsubaki in pursuit of the two, and eventually running full speed past them.

"Aww. Now that my suit is now once again nice and neat, I can continue my day as usu-AL!" Death the Kid states walking down the hall before his wrist is grabbed by the zooming Black*Star.

"Come on Kid, we got some planning to do!" Star yells as he drags the two other guys out the Academy's doors.

"What… the… heck?" Liz asks before Tsubaki runs up and stops to catch her breath. "Tsubaki, what was with them?" Liz asks.

"Oh…. Uh… they went to… watch Blair sun bathe? Hehe…" Tsubaki says attempting to cover for the boys plans.

"Those pervs." Liz grumbles. "Anyway girls, we've got a job to do." Liz states looking over the 3 other girls, with Maka blushing in embarrassment. "Were gonna make Soul drool more than usual. Over you Maka." She states making Maka's eyes widen and Patty jump again in excitement.

"Whatever you're doing Star… it better work." Tsubaki says to herself.


	4. Chapter 4: The Plans Put Into Action!

"So…. what to do first?" Black*Star questions out loud pacing and scratching his chin as Death the Kid sits in an armchair and Soul sits on the couch and rubbing his forehead.

"Ok, you drag me out of school after I finally clean my suit, and YOU HAVE YET TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL WE ARE DOING IN SOUL AND MAKA'S APARTMENT!" Death the Kid yells at Star who holds up a finger to explain.

"Our proud grey haired friend is in love, and as his bros, we are to aid him in his escapades with the opposite sex." Star explains with a grin and Soul face palming.

"HAHAHAHA!" Kid cackles falling back in the chair. After a few moments of laughing he notices the two others faces no laughing with his. "Oh, you were being serious." Kid says in realization.

"What you trying to say? I can't get a girl or something?" Soul asks with a growl.

"No, no. Just…. THE THOUGHT OF YOU WITH A GIRL! HAHAHAHA!" Kid laughs again before Soul turns his arm into its scythe form.

"Son of the reaper or not…" Soul growls before Star jumps in between them.

"OK, OK! No need to kill each other! Now, we're helping Soul get Maka if it kills… anyone but me!" Star says in the middle and grinning.

"Maka…. You're… going after…. Maka…? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kid once again breaks out into laughter before Soul leaps at him.

"That's it you're dead!" Soul yells and jumping on Kid making the two quarrel.

"There is no way someone else is having a more difficult time than me right now…." Star sighs, as he see's the two fight.

Meanwhile, at the home of The Thompson Sisters and Kid…

"Ok, so we'll do your hair, than your nails, some (or a lot of) makeup, than we'll get you an outfit that'll make that boy drool an ocean." Liz says going down a checklist as Patty plays with Maka's hair to Maka's discomfort.

"Well, is that all really necessary? We don't even know how Soul feels…" Tsubaki insists only to Liz to interrupt and smile.

"Rule one of the male sex, they are a majority of the time oblivious to the feelings of girls. And Soul is no exception." Liz explains, making Tsubaki understand and blush.

"Oh, if you only knew…" Tsubaki mutters.

"What was that Tsubaki?" Maka asks.

"OH, Well… Ugh…" Tsubaki states in embarrassment and remembering what Soul had begged earlier.

"YOU CANNOT SAY A WORD OF WHAT I SAID TO HER! GOT IT?"

"Ummm… maybe a make over's a good idea? HEHE." She covers blushing.

"See? Ok Patty, lets make this girl irresistible!" Liz lulls holding up a make up kit.

"YAY!" Patty cheers with the hair supplies.

"Oh boy…" Tsubaki and Maka sigh at the same time.

"Ok, lets see. No. No. HECK NO!" Black*Star rambles going through Souls closet. Soul and Kid sit on the bed, both with some bruises from their brawl.

"Come on. Does it really matter what I wear? She knows I don't really care for my outfits." Soul asks as Black*Star pops back out.

"Women love a man with style and flare. Why do you think the ladies all line up for this hunk?" Star states to a scoff from Kid.

"You both are fools. Women like a man with class. And most of all… SYMMETRY!" Kid says with a large grin.

"Oh god not this again…" Soul mutters rubbing his forehead.

"What you mean Kid?" Star asks in curiosity.

"Why do women who dress a certain way go with men who do the same? SYMMETRY! Two of the same mix perfectly." Kid states standing and walking to the closet. "All we need to do is match you with Maka and the law of symmetry guaranties she'll be yours." He says rummaging through. "Aww. This shall do nicely." He says again pulling out a uniform of a yellow sweater and plaid pants

"Heck. No." Soul growls.

"When did you even get that?" Star asks.

"Long story…" Soul grumbles looking at the ground.

"This outfit exactly resembles Maka's attire. PERFECT SYMMETRY!" Kid squeals.

"Why do I hang out with you two? WHY?!" Soul yells in misery.

"Well, outfit picked. Now we got to give you the right attitude and look. WE GOT TILL TOMORROW WHEN SCHOOL STARTS! LETS DO THIS!" Star yells.

The next morning….

"Ok, you got the look needed, you know how to act, and-" Black*Star states before Soul growls.

"And I look like a idiot." Soul grumbles, in the sweater vest and plaid pants, along with his hair in pigtails. "Why did we have to put my hair in pigtails anyway?" He asks the two.

"Symmetry!" Kid lulls with Soul face palming.

"OF COURSE!" He yells before Star pulls him behind the steps of the Academy.

"Don't want her to see you yet. Tsubaki said she'd give us a signal when she got Maka ready." Star explains before taking out a piece of paper and handing it to Soul. "Just say what I've written for you and she'll be all over you." Star says with a cocky grin.

"This is so uncool its not even funny." Soul grunts.

"OH GOD I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!" Kid freaks out yelling.

"What…?" Soul asks through his teeth.

"YOUR WEARING PLAID PANTS! MAKA WEARS A SKIRT! THIS THROWS OFF THE SYMMETRICAL LENGTH OF THE CLOTHING!" Kid yells in anguish.

"You're joking…." Soul says in pure shock.

"Must… fix!" Kid yells holding up a plaid skirt.

"OH HEEEELLL NOOOO! YOU'RE NOT PUTTING ME IN A SKIRT BECAUSE OF YOUR FREAKING OCD!" Soul yells. As the two quarrel again over the skirt, Star looks out for Tsubaki.

"Where is she?" He mutters too himself.

"Star!" A voice yells right next to him making Star jump 6 feet in the air.

"THE HELL?" He yells throwing his fists up to see Tsubaki. "Oh, Tsubaki. Where's Maka?" He asks in excitement.

"She's coming with Liz and Patty. You…. Read…. y…?" She asks slowly before seeing Soul wearing his outfit… with the addition of the plaid skirt.

"Perfectly symmetric…." Kid lulls in happiness with Soul boiling angry.

"I'm going to kill him…. Shinigami or not…" Soul growls through his teeth.

"Yeah, yeah. Get ready Maka's on the way!" Star yells pushing Soul out in the open to the snickers of the other students.

"COULD I ATLEAST PUT SOME PANTS-?" He yells at the group before he's interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Soul…?" Maka asks. Soul turns and his eyes widen.

"…On…" He mutters staring at her. Her hair was undone from her usual pigtails; it actually surprised him how long her hair actually was. She was wearing a skirt about the same length as normal, with black stockings and a tank top that had Shinigami-sama's logo on it. She looked a lot different then he was used to, and he could barely breath while speaking. "You look…. different." He says still unable to breath.

"Ha-ha… Liz and Patty helped me pick out a new outfit. Just thought why the heck not right?" She says blushing and trying to avoid his red eyes and his ridiculous appearance. "You look… kinda like me." She says with a chuckle making his face red.

"Yeah… I… lost a bet?" He says grinning.

"He's not wearing the same thing as her…. NOT SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yells before Star covers his mouth.

"SHHHH. Shut up you idiot." Star whispers before looking over the steps. "Crap… he's blowing it." He says in anguish. He picks up a pebble and throws it at Soul, nailing him in the back of the head. He turns I rage and Star waves to him.

"THE SCRIPT!" He whispers loudly making Soul scramble to his pocket to get the paper.

"Ugh… how about a dat with a main az grate az the godz themshelfs?" Soul says and questions Star's obvious spelling errors. 'Idiot' Soul says in his head.

"Umm… I don't understand…" Maka says curiously making Soul rip out the pigtails and mess his hair back to its normal self.

"Ok then. How about you and me go out to dinner tonight. I'll buy." He says with his normal trusting grin, and making Maka's face flush of color.

"YES!" She yells aloud before quickly gaining her composure. "I mean, that's very nice. Soul." She says with a grin of her own.

"Cool. That's cool. Hehe…" Soul says rubbing the back of his head. "Well, we should get to class. God knows what Stein's cooked up today." He says turning and walking with Maka up the stairs.

"You know Soul, you should wear a skirt more often. Makes you look a little… weirder than usual." Maka teases with a chuckle. Soul laughs himself and throws up a thumbs up, signing Star and Kid.

"THE PLAN WAS A SUCCES! First we get him through this date, and our boys golden!" Star yells as Maka looks behind her and Soul and grins, signing the Thompson Sisters who hide behind a bush close by.

"WE DID IT! SHES GOT A DATE WITH HIM!" Liz yells in victory with Patty clapping in joy. "Now all that's left-"

"…Is the most important part of the plan-" Star continues throwing a fist in the air.

"THE DATE!" The two say in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5: The Date

"My god… I have a date… with Maka… I'm screwed… majorly…" Soul groans looking up at the sky on the academys steps, having changed into his usual attire, along with Star.

"Dude get through this, and you'll get yourself some in no time!" Black*Star grins maniacally. Soul gives him a questioning look.

"What?" Soul asks to Star's own confusion.

"You know… BOW CHICA WOW WOW." Star lulls before Soul blushes and punches Star.

"MY GOD YOU FREAKING PERV!" Soul yells in disgust while Star rubs his bruise.

"So…. your not concerned abut that?" Star asks in pain.

"THAT'S THE LAST THING IM WORRIED ABOUT YOU DUFUS!" Soul yells. "You know Maka does not trust most guys mainly because of her father fooling around behind her mothers back. I don't want her to think all I care about is that stuff. Its not cool to think that way anyway." Soul explains looking off into the distance of the city.

"Oh… sorry dude. Didn't mean to…" Star says guiltly before Soul stands.

"Its cool dude. Now come on. I gotta date to get ready for." Soul says walking with his hands in his pockets while Star jumps up.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WERE GETTING YOU YOUR GIRL!" Star yells making Soul stop in his tracks.

"Star. Shut up."

Meanwhile, at the Thompson's and Kid's….

"OW. OW!" Maka yells as Patty playfully brushes her hair. "Why do I have to redo everything? I got the date with him." Maka asks the elder Thompson.

"You had the look to get the date, now you're gonna knock that boy out. Then he'll be all over you." Liz answers with a wink.

"What?" Maka asks as Patty puts the brush away and applies curlers.

"Well, Soul does have a nice bod, and if things were to get hot and heavy…" Liz mocks while Maka gives a disgusted and shocked look.

"WHAT?" Maka shrieks scaring Patty and making her fall back. Liz looks over with a grin.

"Oh come on, you've never thought about it? Not one single day dream or-" Liz asks as Maka blushes a deep red and bites her lip. "Sorry Maka, I didn't mean to embaress-"

"Its not that… its just, if I ever thought about it I'd imagine his shirt off and… and the scar. How he almost died saving me…" Maka says looking at the floor with a guilty look.

"Oh… I forgot about that." Liz says guilty about even bringing the subject up.

"Besides, Soul's to cool a guy to think about stuff like that. I'm sure of it." Maka says with a grin of assurance.

"Maybe… oh crap! Make that make over double time Patty, we only got 30 minutes till Soul gets here to pick her up!" Liz shouts as Patty jumps up from her scared state saluting with a blowdryer.

"YES OLDER SISTER SERGEANT SIR!" She says.

"Oh boy. This is going to be a long night." Maka sighs.

"Ok, she said she'd be at Kid's and The Thompson's place. Ugh… this is both uncool yet so much cooler." Soul mutters. He had picked a black suit with a red buttoned up shirt underneath with a black tie. Maka always complimented how it looked on him, so he figured he'd wear it tonight. Not to far, Star and Kid follow.

"Ok, our job is to make sure everything goes perfect. And that means you can't randomly yell symmetric crap, got it Kid?" Star commands as Kid scoffs.

"Please, I have some self con… OH MY GOD HE DIDN'T STRAIGHTEN HIS TIE!" Kid yells as Star covers his mouth.

"SHUT UP. Soul doesn't know we're even following." Star whispers and continues as Kid shakes. Soul approaches the door and rings the doorbell.

"Ok… you're cool. This is cool. She thinks were just going out as friends… on a date. CRAP I HAVE TO BACK OUT!" Soul panics and turns before the door opens to Tsubaki.

"Oh, Soul, you're here." She says as Soul gets a curious look.

"Tsubaki, what are you-?" He asks before Tsubaki gets close and whispers.

"Listen, I only have like 5 seconds, but Maka-" She trys to inform him before she is pushed out of the way by Liz who grin.

"Oh good. PATTY! BRING HER OUT!" Liz yells making Soul even more confused. Patty appears with a trumpet and blows a tune.

"Introducing, all the way from death City, she's the daughter of Death's Sycthe- " She announces before Liz hits her over the head.

"Get on with it Pat." Liz growls in annoyment.

"Ms. Maka Albarn!" Patty announces as Maka steps out, making Soul's mouth drop.

"Uh…uhhhhh…" Soul mutters seeing Maka's appearance. Her hair was still down from earlier, she wore a long black with crimson jeweled dress with laced sleeves. Her face shined in the moonlight as it had earlier the previous day, making Soul have to loosen his collar to breath. 'Save yourself from embaressment you idot.' He says to himself in his mind.

'Yes, he wants her. VICTORY!' Liz says in her own mind with a grin.

"A little over dressed for dinner between friends huh? HEHE…" Soul asks with a grin and blushing, making Liz's face go blank and Maka's heart sink.

"I… just thought since we don't eat out much… wanted to look good." She answers avoiding his eyes. Soul grins as Liz mentally wishes to strangle Soul for his apparent oblivious attitude.

"Well, lets go. Want to hurry before the restaurant is filled right?" Soul says with his toothy grin as Maka sighs and follows. Liz closes the door behind and points down the halls.

"Ok, through the back door! Hurry so we don't lose them!" She commands as the three girls rush to the back door. Meanwhile, Star and Kid stay in pursuit of Soul and Maka.

"This is gonna get good. As long as we don't lose them on the way to the restaurant, we're good." Star says with a grin to Kid holding up a hand to interrupt.

"They're gone." Kid says to Stars wide eyes.

"WHAT?!" Star yells looking around, with Soul and Maka having disappeared from sight. "Crap…." He groans.

Soul and Maka step in front of their apartments door, Soul taking out the key to enter and Maka standing right behind.

"Cannot believe they had the nerve to actually want to follow us. Glad I spotted Star and Kid in the bushes." Maka says annoyed at the boys plan.

"And I'm guessing me hearing Liz scream at the top of her lungs to follow us through the door didn't mean anything as well huh?" Soul chuckles opening and holding the door for Maka to enter.

"I guess I'll make dinner for us." Maka states, before Soul motions for her to sit.

"No, its fine, I might not seem like it, but I can cook." Soul says with an assuring grin as Maka just becomes very curious.

"You can cook?" She asks very interested in this fact.

"Well, along with the ballroom dancing and piano lessons, the 'rents wanted me to learn cuisine cooking. Didn't really mind. Was better than the dancing." Soul explains taking out ingredients from the pantry and taking out cooking utensils. Maka remembered how Soul came from a rich and high society family, but annoyed he never mentioned he could cook.

"So all those mornings I made breakfast and you complained about my cooking… And you could cook all along?" She asks with her usual annoyed look.

"Well, you never asked." Soul answers with a sly grin. "Now, relax and I'll cook." Soul commands as Maka stands and walks and lys on the couch as Soul begins the twos dinner.

"Well, well. They think we're that stupid." Liz states sitting in a tree with Patty and Tsubaki looking into Soul and Maka's apartment window. "How sweet, he is actually making dinner for them. Their might be hope yet!" She giddily lulls. Tsubaki looks in and wonders where Star and Kid could be.

"THOSE TRICKSTERS! BET YOU SOUL HEARD YOU RAMBLE ABOUT HIS TIE!" Black*Star blames Kid as they walk down the street looking for the couple.

"Yeah right, you kept looking out of the bushes to get a see at Maka in her dress. Don't blame me on this!" Kid defends as Star jumps back holding up his fists.

"Oh yeah?" Star yells waving his fists. "Maybe a beating will jog your mem-"

"YOU TWO! WHERE IS MAKA!" A voice yells out to both boys shock.

"Who the… MR. ALBARN?!" Star yells jumping back being startled.

"Oh here we go." Kid states both worried and excited that things were getting interesting to him.

"Where is my Maka? She hasn't answered my calls today! Oh my baby!" Spirit begins to cry in sorrow.

"Oh… well, she's…. uhhhhhh…. You know…. HEHE…" Star begins rambling before Kid sighs and spills.

"She's on a date with Sol." Kid says nonchalantly to Spirits face draining of color. Star runs and puts Kid in a headlock and covering his mouth.

"What he meant to say was they…. Uhhhh…. Yeah they went on a date." Star says giving up that they'd squealed the news.

"Why that little freak! Imagine all the terrible things he could be doing to my Maka! ILL KILL HIM!" Spirit yells running down the street.

"Oh…. Boy…" Star sighs as he lets go of Kid.

"It was either admit it or he'd kill us. And I for one enjoy living." Kid states as Star begins running after Spirit.

"COME ON! WE GOT TO GET TO THEM BEFORE HE DOES!" Star yells as Kid begins in pursuit.

"Wow… that was actually very nice." Maka says wiping her mouth off from the meal.

"Thanks. Was a granny Evan's special recipe. HAHA." Soul chuckles taking his and Maka's plate. "So, what you care to do now?" He asks putting the dishes in the sink, knowing he'd clean them later. "We could watch T.V or something." Soul suggests. He looks over and sees Maka's face, she seemed like she had something very deep on her mind to him. He walks and sits on the couch next to her. "Maka, are you-"

"Why?" Maka says not even facing him.

"What do you-" Soul asks before he notices a tear starting to form in Maka's eyes.

"What is this? If were just doing this as friends, why are we sitting in our living room, with the lights low, candles freaking lit on the table, and you preparing food for me? Tell me Soul, why are you doing this?" She asks, wanting to really know why when she was the one who loved him, he was acting like he loved her.

"Maka… to be honest… Star put me up to this. I kinda didn't want to but-" He begins to explain as Maka scoffs turns her head fully from him.

"Part of that bet you lost, huh? Ask me out and act like you actually cared that way? Just play with a girl's feelings? Damn it is that all you guys do?" She asks in anger. She didn't want to be angry at Soul, but she knew that had to be it. The only reason he would've done all this for her.

"FINE! YOU WANT TO FREAKING KNOW WHY?!" Soul erupts standing at his feet and looking down with a look of furry Maka had rarely seen. "You can think this was all apart of some freaking bet I lost. But I did this because maybe I… I…. " He states, fighting to finish the sentence.

"Oh crap… What's going on?" Liz questions, looking inside the apartment.

"MAYBE ITS BECAUSE IM IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Soul yells so loud the three girls sitting outside can hear as clearly as Maka had being no more than a foot from Soul. "You know what, why re YOU dressed like that? Believing this was just dinner between friends? HUH? ANSWER ME THAT!" Soul yells. He didn't want to be this angry, but couldn't control it. He falls back into the couch and leans foreword and avoids even looking at her. They both sit in silence for a few moments, making the girls outside anxious, and in a way themselves.

"Well then, I'm going to bed." Soul states standing and begins walking to his room, hiding his look of guilt. "See you tomorrow Mak-"

"Because I feel the same." Maka state looking at the floor. Soul stops dead in his tracks.

'Did she just say that? Did she just say she feels…' Soul says to himself. "What did you just say?" Soul asks, tears forming in his eyes.

"I feel the same Soul. I… I'm sorry. I shouldn't, I shouldn't, GOD DAMN IT!" She yells before dropping her face into her hands and bursts into tears. Soul looks down the hall at his room, then back at Maka.

"Come on you idiot, she's sitting there crying, do something!" Liz yells at the window before Patty and Tsubaki cover her mouth in alert.

"Maka…" Soul mutters before walking in front of the seated Maka and squats in front of her. She still sits with her face in her hands and continues to cry. Soul grabs her hands and pulls them from her face. The make up she was wearing was all over her face and she was still crying. He looks into his suits breast pocket and takes the hankerchief and slowly wipes her face from the messy make up. "Its funny…" He mutters cleaning her face.

"Wh-what?" Maka croaks through the tears.

"Your a lot more beautiful without make up." He analyzes still cleaning her face.

'Beautiful?' Maka asks inside her head. 'The only man to ever say I was beautiful was papa…' she realizes as she looks into Soul's face.

"There. All better." Soul says with a soft grin. Maka looked into his crimson eyes, her face red from crying so hard. His face seemed to be getting closer. No, not seeming. It was.

"YES DO IT YOU BIG IDIOT!" Liz yells breaking through Patty and Tsubaki's hands that covered her mouth.

"Maka… Im sorry I yelled at you…" Soul whispers as his head gets slowly closer to Maka's.

"I know…" Maka whispers back, her heart uncontrollably beating.

"And I… I…" Soul whispers again before Maka shoots her head up and grabs his face.

"JUST SHUT UP AND KISS ME YOU BIG IDIOT!" She exclaims and pulls his lips to hers.

"BINGO!" Liz yells in victory. "PLANT THAT ONE YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS!" She continues almost exploding in joy. Below, a red haired man stands looking up with his eyes wide.

"Plant that… love birds…." He mutters in a pitiful tone. Star and Kid rush up, having heard themselves.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Star yells up.

"SOUL AND MAKA JUST KISSED!" Tsubaki yells down, in joy herself. Spirit collapses and Star jumps in joy.

"WAY TO GO BRO! HAHA!" Star yells in his joy.

"Oh… " Liz says with eyes wide.

"What is it?" Tsubaki asks looking in the window.

"SOUL JUST CARRIED MAKA INTO HIS ROOM!" Liz yells in shock making Spirit jump up with a face of anger.

"THAT PUNK! IF HE THINKS HE'S GOING TO DIFILE MY LITTLE GIRLS INNOCENCE HES GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" He yells as he runs up the apartment complexes steps with Star and Tsubaki in pursuit.

"So, Soul and Maka sure are rushing things." Kid chuckles at the whole episode.

"Didn't expect it myself…" Liz says still in shock.

"YAY! WERE GETTING LITTLE SOUL AND MAKAS!" Patty squeals in excitement as they see Spirit bust into the apartment.

"I swear if he's doing what I think he's…" Spirit mutters as he runs to souls door and busts in. "GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER YOU… oh…" He says looking into the room.

"SOUL YOU DOG YOU I NEVER THOUGHT YOU HAD IT IN YA…. Oh…." Star exclaims as he looks in, a little more than surprised at this sight.

Maks and Soul lay on Soul's bed, Soul laying near the edge asleep with Maka curled into his chest and Soul's chin resting on her head.

"Well… this is awkward…." Star mutters.

"COME ON, GIVE THEM SOME PRIVACY!" Tsubaki yells grabbing both by the back of their shirt collars an pulling them outside of the room.

Maka mutters in her sleep, as she enters a weird dream….

"Where… Where am I?" Maka asks out loud looking around the dark hall. She saw she was in her same dress and her hair was fixed again. "Am I dreaming or awake?" She asks out loud walking down the dark hallway towards a large door. She stands in front and stares, scared at what could be on the other side. As if against her own will she presses against the door and steps in to a more lighted room. "What is-?"

"Maka…" A voice she knows can only belong to one person.

"Soul… where are-?" She asks a little frightened in the gothic room.

"This is… the Black Blood Room."


	6. Chapter 6: The Black Blood Room

"Oh… I kind of remember this. But why are we here?" Maka questions, looking around the gothic styled room.

"I'm always here when I'm not conscious. Sleeping, knocked out, etcetera, etcetera." Soul explains. "At least that damn little ogre isn't here this time." He says looking where he usually saw the grinning demon near the record player.

"Oh…" Maka sighs. She remembered their battle with Crona, how Soul jumped in front of her to save her from Crona's blade. If he hadn't he never would have become infected with the Black Blood, and he wouldn't have to suffer the way he did afterwards. And he wouldn't have… that scar. Maka gets a tear to her left eye to the thought, catching Soul's attention.

"Maka, whats-?" He asks.

"Its my fault. That you have to go through all this… If I wasn't so weak when we fought Crona, you wouldn't… you wouldn't…" She begins to say before choking up and almost breaking down. Soul walks to her and takes her in his arms.

"Its okay. I'm used to it. You get used to the room after awhile." He says rubbing her back trying to assure her. She nuzzles her head into his shoulder and a few tears come out.

"Its not the Black Blood or this room… Its… the… the scar…" She whispers. Soul becomes a little shocked, that she still felt guilt over that.

"Its not a big deal Maka, Really. Its healed and everything…" He tries to assure before Maka pulls him back, her hands where the scar was on his chest.

"BUT ITS STILL THERE! I WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO LOOK AT IT WITHOUT REMEMBERING HOW WEAK I AM! How I almost lost you Soul…" Maka cries. Her head drops and she slams herself back into Souls chest. "It sucks… it really sucks so freaking bad. I can't stand it." Maka says shaking and fighting through the tears.

"You know Maka… it scares me too sometimes." He says to Maka's surprise.

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asks still shaking and tears streaming down her face.

"Because… there was a moment there where I knew I was going to die." He says avoiding her large green eyes. "I was scared I was going to die… and I'd never see your face." He looks up at her face, and a smile came when he saw it was shining in the candles light. "That I'd never get to see your shining, beautiful face." Maka chuckles a bit to this confession, to a bit of Soul's annoyment. "What is it?"

"I'm not used to this side of you Soul. All sweet and what not." She chuckles and a bit of her tongue sticking out.

"Hey!" Soul exclaims with a grin as Maka tackles him and pins his hands down with her sitting on his chest. They both laugh uncontrollably as Maka falls off Soul's chest and next to him. They stop and turn their heads over face to each other. Soul motions and pushes some hair from Maka's face and both exchange big smiles.

"Soul…" Maka says in her smile.

"What is it?" Soul asks with his own smile.

"Never become my father. Whatever girl you end up with, don't break their heart. Or I swear I'll Maka Chop you to Singapore." Maka says with a giggle.

"Meh. That's not something a cool guy would do, now is it?" He replies with a sly grin.

"True." She says, kissing his cheek.

"Besides, I only see me ending up with one person right now." Soul says looking up at the ceiling.

"Blair?" Maka asks looking up herself.

"Hmm… that wouldn't be too bad…" Soul sarcasticly answers. He sits up and looks over at the piano in the center of t room with a thought.

Maka slaps Soul on the side of his head, illiciting a groan from him and a soft smile following.

"Soul."

"Yes, Maka?" Soul asks wanting to grin but unable to for some reason

"I love you, Soul Eater Evans." She says closing her eyes and motioning her face to his.

"I love you too, Maka Albarn." Soul says closing his own eyes and moving his head to hers, their lips finally meeting.

The two lay on the floor of the lonely room for what felt like hours, not talking or kissing but laying in one another's arms. Eventually, the two went into a dream within their dream, hoping both would never end.

The sun sets into the room. A room where to young lovers lay in one another's arms. The young blond haired girl opens her eyes to see a face that instantly makes her smile, though a bit of drool hung from his mouth. The eyes of the young man open to face a smiling girl with green eyes, blonde hair, and a face that shined from the suns light. This picture made him smile himself.

"Good morning, Soul." Maka says still a bit sleepy.

"Morning Maka." Soul responds as the two share a kiss.

"Want me to fix breakfast?" She asks beginning to slide off the bed.

"Nah, I got it this morning. Omlets okay?" He asks stretching and sliding off the bed himself.

"Heck yes." Maka chuckles as the two exit Soul's room. They enter the living room to a suprising sight. Everyone who was present the night before lay across the living room, all asleep them selves.

"They must have waited all night." Maka giggles.

"Guess they were expecting some noise." Soul chuckles.

"Ohh… Tsubaki…" A voice moans from the sleeping group. "I love you so…" They look and see Blak*Star hugging Tsubaki, both dead asleep.

"Should we intervene in their business?" Maka mockingly asks Soul. Soul grins and puts an arm around Maka and smiles.

"Nah. Good with our business right now." He says with a big smile.


	7. Chapter 7: The Return

13 Years Later….

A young grey haired man walks down the street, with a bag over his shoulder in hand. He wore jeans that were decently worn, a red shirt and black blazer. He looks up and sees the grinning sun, it always creeped him out, and especially with the day to come, it was no real comfort. He walked past the townspeople, as though even as if nothing ever changes in a world you leave. Finally he had arrived at his destination, DWMA, to see the girl he hadn't seen for almost 13 years…

A tall brunette rushes down the halls, pushing by anyone he could to get to her destination. She stops at one room and looks in, to a tall, light blue haired and muscled man was teaching his class.  
"Ok students, now that we are done with studying my history of awesomness… oh honey, what are you-?" The man asks as the brunette walks in.  
"Black*Star… HES BACK!" The girl yells in joy to Star's wide eyes and the class's confusion.  
"Tsubaki… are you… CLASS ENDED FOR TODAY I GOT TO GO!" Star yells as he runs out of the class and rushes down the hall with Tsubaki. "When did he-?" He asks running with Tsubaki.  
"He's on the way now." She replies.  
"Does she-?" He asks again to Tsubaki's grin.  
"Nope."  
"Man, she's gonna jump through the ceiling." Star says with a grin.

The young man walks through the halls. Nothing about DWMA had changed at all. He rembered the old days. Pro. Stein, who he heard retired, and currently the warden of an asylum for those who possess Black Blood, only surprise to him was he was just the warden. Shinigami-Sama, Star, Tubaki, Kid, The Twins… and her. He grins and continues, to where he knew the person he wanted to ask was just down the hall.

"Good. Keep up the god work you two." A tall cloaked man with three stripes on the left side of his hair and yellow eyes. "You'll be a death scythe before you know it." He says again as the message on the other side of the large mirror. "Man, now I know why father got annoyed by these kids sometimes." He sighs before the loud Mr. and reserved Mrs. Star rush in and grinning.  
"Kid, he's back!" Tsubaki yells in joy to Kids curiosity.  
"My god. About this high, grey haired, red eyes, and self presumed, COOL?!" Star yells trying to get it through Kid's head. Kid's eyes widen and his mouth drops.  
"So… about time." Kid says with a grin. "Has someone informed-" He asks.  
"Nope." Tsubaki answers.  
"You're the Shinigami! Where is he?" Star yells wanting to know.  
"Well, lets see." Kid says pointing at the mirror as a image appears and the three watch.

"God. These kids are supposed to be the next demon weapons and the Miesters, but there dumber then…" A red haired man in his mid 50s grumbles, looking over papers and grading, as a knock comes from the door. "Come on in!" The man yells not looking up. The door opens and as the man looks up his eyes widen fully and removes his glasses. "So… Soul Eater Evans… you've finally come back." The man says with a look of anger and shock.  
"Spirit. Its good to-" the now older Soul says before Spirit slams his fist on the desk and points with a scowl.  
"YOU OCTOPUS HEAD PIECE OF GARBAGE! YOU LEAVE MY LITTLE GIRL BROKEN HEARTED AND NOW COME BACK?" Spirit yells to no reaction from Soul. "What could you possibly want?" Spirit asks losing his rage.  
"I came to see her." Soul says blank faced. Spirit its and rubs his forehead, annoyed.  
"Its not the only reason. I can see it in your face. Now, WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Spirit asks as Soul sighs and sits in the chair in front of Spirit's desk.  
"I want to ask if-" Soul says before the picture in the mirror goes fuzzy.  
"DANG IT!" Star yells. "WHATS GOING ON?!" Star asks angry. Kid looks behind and sees Patty sleeping, and having unplugged the mirror.  
"PATTY! AS THE WEAPON OF DEATH I COMMAND YOU TO WAKE UP!" Kid yells as Patty jumps up awake.  
"Sorry Mr. Kid Death Shinigami!" She yells.  
"Where is Liz?" Kid asks as the door to the room swings open to Liz running in. "Liz, what the-?" Kid asks before Liz looks up and begins to explain.  
"I was running down here because I heard Soul was back, I heard him talking in Maka's father's office and he asked him…."

Spirit looks down, unable to think. This man wearing jeans and a blazer he remembered as a little punk, had just asked him something that both broke his heart but made him tear in happiness.  
"So… I see you've thought about this." Spirit says wiping a tear.  
"Yes. I've spent 13 years gone, and I want to make things right with her. I want her to know I never stopped thinking of her all this time." Soul explains. Spirit stands and looks up, then down and begins writing on a piece of paper.  
"Here's her address. I won't tell her you're coming. I'll let you surprise her." Spirit says with a grin.  
"Never thought I'd say this, but thanks." Soul says. He stands and begins walking out the door.  
"Hey…" Spirit mutters making Soul look back. "Break her heart like I broke her mothers… I'll gut you like a trout." Spirit says with a grin.

"Yessir." Soul says as he walks out and closes the door behind him.

"HE ASKED SPIRIT FOR THAT?!" Star yells in excitement and shock next to a grinning Tsubaki and wide eyed Kid.  
"YES! MY GOD MAKA'S GONNA HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Liz yells in joy.  
"Well, what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Star yells as he runs out the door with the others following.  
"Oh boy…" Soul sighs as he walks down the street. He'd waited for this, sorta. He hadn't been able to clear his thoughts since he left DWMA. What would he say? What would she say? Let alone how would she respond? After 13 years, did she… feel the same as that night they shared in the Black Blood Room?  
He finally approached the small house, he chuckled because it looked like a house she'd own. He opened the small gate door in front and walked down the driveway to the front porch. He stared at the door. His heart beat reapetedly, he was scared completely to death. He wanted so bad to hear her say those words.  
"Ok Soul Eater Evans… you can do this. Just knock, she'll answer, she'll probably Maka Chop your brains out. Then when you gain conseousnss, you ask her… god this sucks." He says as he knocks on the door and waits. The door opens and as if 13 years had been rewound to that moment a small beam of light hit her face. As soon as her eyes set on him, she froze and her eyes didn't leave his face. Her hair was longer, though she didn't age too much. And to his surprise, she now had a body that made him think of Blair(not as curvy or chesty) but it still made him laugh at himself for picking on her the years before. The only thing she had on was a hairband and a bathrobe on.  
"Maka…" Soul says with a grin, Maka's eyes stay wide. "I interrupt your shower?" He says with a chuckle as Maka stands right in front with her eyes still wide. He hugs her and squeezes her hard. "I missed you Maka… so…" He says before he opens his eyes to a sight that makes him shake.  
"Who is it baby?" A long spikey haired guy, who had a decent build, and hair in green highlights. But Soul's main source of anger... was this guy was wearing a towel around his waist. "Wow, that's a way to greet someone." He says seeing Soul hug Maka.  
"Soul… I…" Maka says before Soul pushes away shaking in anger and runs down the driveway.


	8. Chapter 8: Bittersweet Feelings

*Sorry for the lack of an update in the last month :P Promise it will return to a normal update!*

"Soul please-" Maka begs following Soul down the driveway with Soul almost trying to run.

"13 GOD DAMNED YEARS AND I COME BACK TO THIS?!" He yells as he stands trying to fight tears. "WHAT THE HELL?" He yells as Maka stomps her foot on the ground and yells back.

"YOU WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT! YOU DIDN'T EVEN SAY GOODBYE! I WAS ALONE! AND I FOUND SOMEONE WHO GAVE A DAMN ABOUT ME!" She yells back making Soul take a step back. He tries to say something but stops himself, he couldn't believe just a minute ago he was scared, now he was so angry he could commit murder. "If you sent a letter or called… it would be different. But NO. One night you're in your bed, the next your gone and your crap with you. I couldn't afford rent and had to move in with my father." She says as stern faced as Soul had ever seen her.

"I had my reasons for-" He says before the man from inside Maka's house, now with clothes to Soul's relief , comes up and stands between Maka and Soul.

"Listen buddy. I don't like your tone with her, so I suggest you chill, and go." He says with a look that made Soul want to slap the crap out of him.

"Listen, "BUDDY". This is between me, and my… ex-girlfriend. Buzz off." Soul says looking this guy straight in the eye. The guy was more muscular than Soul saw inside the house, he was fairly tan, and had light green eyes. He looked like someone Black*Star would've become if he was really a jerk instead of just a moron.

"Rein, please go back inside. This really is between me and-" Maka says putting a hand on Rein's shoulder as Rein looks back with a angered look.

"You know I hate it when I see someone treat a woman like how he's treating you." He says to Soul's surprise.

"Oh Mr. Prince Charming!" Soul yells sarcastically, making Rein throw back a fist.

"Shut up jackas-" He yells throwing the punch as Soul steps to dodge. Soul throws his own punch but Rein blocks with a backfist and tackling Soul to the ground. The two both trade blows on the ground as Maka yells at them to break it up.

"Maka's house isn't to far!" Star yells as the DWMA group rush to the Albarn house, with Kid floating over on his hoverboard to Star's annoyment. "Jeez mister show-off! So glad I matured up." He complains to Kid's scoff.

"I'm death, you're a simple combat teacher. Get used to it ignoramus." Kid replies.

"YOU KNOW WHAT-" Star yells before he sees Maka's house, with Maka in front yelling at two guys fighting in her yard. "Oh…. Sh-"

"HIT ME AGAIN I DARE YOU!" Rein yells choking Soul and holding him down on the ground. Soul knees Rein in the gut, sending him off as Soul's eyes widen with a toothy grin.

"I will…" Soul hisses as his arm morphs into its scythe form. Maka's eyes widen as she realizes whats happening.

"The black blood…. SOUL!" She yells as Soul brings his arm down on the grounded man, before a sudden flash of light zooms showing Rein holding up his own scythe arm blocking Soul's.

"Looks like we got another scythe. HEHE." Soul chuckles miniacaly to Rein's shocked expression.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" He screams trying to hold Soul's arm from cutting him. Soul grins wider before he is thrown back by Black*Star. Soul hits his head on the driveway, snapping him out of his blood lusted state.

"The hells going on?!" Star yells looking over at Maka as she helps up Rein.

"That crazy S.O.B tried to kill me!" Rein yells. Star looks at Maka for confirmation to her nodding in agreement. Star looks over and lefts Soul and shakes him.

"The hell man!? Youre gone for 13 years and you come back trying to murder Maka's friend?" He asks.

"Boyfriend." Rein corrects trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry, her boy- WHAT!?" He yells dropping Soul back on the ground and looking over to Maka. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid, who tired trying to catch up to Star, arrive as they hear. Shocked expressions themselves. Maka sighs and looks up with her usual stern face.

"Yes. Rein's my boyfriend." She says, as Soul leans up and wipes some blood from his mouth with a scowl.

"Caught them in the middle of their little business." He scoffs in near disgust.

"Shut your mouth!" Rein yells as he changes his arm into its scythe mode before Maka holds him back. Rein cringes and turns his arm normal. "Ok babe." He says grinning at Maka making her smile back.

Soul stands in disgust and pushes through the group and runs down the street, holding back his tears. The group looks at him go. Star shakes and looks and points at Maka in anger.

"THE HELL!? YOU'VE SPENT THE LAST 13 YEARS SAYING YOU'VE WANTED TO SEE HIM BACK SO BAD! HOW YOU MISSED HIM! AND HE COMES BACK AND YOUR IN THIS TOOLS PANTS?!" He yells in anger before Tsubaki comes and puts her hands on his shoulders to calm him.

"Black*Star, please calm-" She begs as her husband looks back, his face red.

"CALM DOWN?! LIKE HELL I'LL CALM DOWN! SHE DIDN'T EVEN FREAKING TELL US! AND WERE HER APPEARENT BEST FRIENDS!" He yells before running out of breath.

"Black*Star, shut the hell up." Maka says making Star's eyes widen and is eyebrow raise. "Yes, I missed him. But I got tired of waiting. I got tired of crying over someone I didn't think was coming back. Someone who tore my heart, and stomped on it. So I found someone else. I'm a grown woman. I'm allowed to be with, AND SLEEP WITH whoever I choose." She states before Star cringes and looks her dead in the eye.

"He came back didn't he? And I guarantee HE NEVER STOPPED LOVING YOU." He says before he turns. "Tsubaki. I'll see you at home. I'm going to find him." Star says as he runs out. Kid stops him and nods.

"I'll join you." Kid agrees and follows Star on his board. Maka stands and looks back at Rein.

"Baby, go inside and clean yourself up. I'll be in, in a bit." She ays to Reins nod. He heads inside rubbing a bruise as she turns to the 3 girls. "Can I talk to you three?" She asks.

Soul runs down the street, he didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. He needed to cry or he felt his eyelids would blow up. He finally stopped at the Death Bridge. He leans on the rail of the bridge and begins crying over the edge. He had cried a lot over the last 13 years, but these tears were pure hurt. He choked up and had to hit his chest to clear his windpipe. Finally wiping the tears, he looked down the river.

"13 years… 13 god damned years…" He mutters. "You were an idiot, thinking she'd still love you. Be waiting…" He says before the pain returns in his chest. He grunts in uncontrollable pain. "No… why now?!" Soul groans in pain. He ravages into his bag and takes out his pill, swallowing 2 down without water. They were dry going down, but the pain finally went away. He rolled up his blazer sleeve and saw the markings begin to fade away to his relief. "Thank god." He said relieved.

He stood back up, as he did he saw something had fallen out of his bag. He almost freaked grabbing a it, afraid at the fact he almost lost it. It was a small box, not as big as the small makeup kit the women at the country club had when they walked arounf with their pruned faces. Soul stared at this box for a few seconds as people walked past him on the bridge. Some looked and wondered why this young man was staring at this box, but it almost meant the world to him.

"No real need for this anymore…" He muttered to himself. He looked over the railing of the bridge into the river bellow. He held the small box over the edge, his brain telling his fingers to let it go and to fall into the waters depths, but his heart told him to clutch it in his grasps and not let go. He pulled the box back into his chest violently and held it close. "Damnit… GOD FREAKING… Ugh." He groans, placing the box into his bag and looking down at the river again. "Well Souly boy… you got a few weeks left. Might as well go get wasted now…" He mutters to himself and turns to town before a more matured voice of that of the voice he'd grown knowing.

"SOUL! WAIT UP!" Black*Star yells with Kid, who to Soul looked a little ridiculous in his new Shinigami attire, approach. "Dude. WHERE THE HELL YOU BEEN?" Star yells almost in excitement.

"Come on, I'll tell you at the closest bar." Soul says, as Star and Kid both share curious looks then follow Soul into town.


End file.
